


Трудность бытия

by Dai_Ri



Category: EXILE (Japan Band), Sandaime J Soul Brothers (Band)
Genre: Gen, Philosophy
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27457783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dai_Ri/pseuds/Dai_Ri
Summary: Наоки в затруднительном положении





	Трудность бытия

**Author's Note:**

> Тайминг — 2012 год

У Наоки не очень много фанаток. Можно сказать, их вообще нет. Можно сказать, он не знает, что делает в «Сандайме». Когда прочие мемберы сияют, кажется, он тянет их вниз. Слишком нескладный, больше самурай, чем перформер, хотя соврет, если вдруг признается, что не любит танцы. Любит — за их стихийность, чувственность, возможность раскрыть душу. Любит так, что до сих пор откладывает уход.

Наоки слышит, как шепчутся злые языки. Как наставляют-нагнетают: «он такой страшный! Всю картину портит». Наоки слышит — и становится с краю, и реже берет слово, и старается нигде, кроме сцены, не отсвечивать своей длинной худощавой персоной. Зачем лишний раз раздражать? От него не убудет, а фанатки поспокойнее, глядишь, станут.

Спокойствие, увы, только снится.

До Наоки долетает, как группа агрессивных девушек побила других просто за то, что на транспаранте у них было написано имя Наоки. От этого становится не по себе. Кому помешали скромницы, разглядевшие и в нем красоту? Уж вряд ли они вступали в дебаты о том, что на Ган-чана могут запасть только малолетки, а Наото вообще пошляк. Это же лайв! Они же мемберы агентства, несущего любовь, мечту и счастье всему миру! Какая разница, кто кому нравится. Каждый ведь свободен в выборе. Свободен — разве не так? Или сам Наоки раздражает настолько сильно, что самые обычные девушки готовы уничтожить всё, что с ним связано?

В тот день Наоки напивается — так проще не думать.

Он говорит с Наото о том, что, может, уйти в актеры... или вернуться в кендо... Танец меча — тоже искусство. Больше созерцательности и внутреннего мира, но во время боя — страсть и огонь. Наото хватает его за грудки, притягивает к себе и шепчет зло: «тебе дурь из башки выбить?» Наото тащит Наоки в зал для репетиций, шугает малышню и начинает баттл. В груди у Наоки сжимается и теплеет — он помнит, он еще помнит «COLOR LIVE TOUR 2007 BLUE» и вливается в поток, подхватывает ритм. Музыки нет, публики нет — есть только они, их дыхание, сердца и танец. От скоростей кружится голова. За десять минут они вспоминают все известные им направления. Наото знает — и может — больше, и Наоки честно любуется и парно подстраивается. Подставляет где нужно руку, ногу, спину, плечи... Наото не нужно говорить, не нужно даже заморачиваться. Он строит историю. Он приглашает в свой мир и Наоки — просто, без всяких доказательств и опупенной внешности. Наоки улыбается. У них всегда так

Потом они пытаются отдышаться, и в ушах звенит. Наото откидывается на спину, вытягивает руки и ноги — словно лягушонок. Наоки рядом с ним — прожжённый старый вожак. И пора бы, давно пора уступать место молодым, только кто ему даст? Тем более — как ни смешно — Наото старше. И жестче. Именно его в группе считают отцом. А Наоки — мамой... «Сандайме» — их маленькие талантливые детки, давно начавшие превосходить родителей. Но много еще ждет — и шишек, и боли, и разочарований. Уж Наоки знает, как это бывает. И знает, как важно, чтобы кто-то поддержал и утешил. Кто-то, кому ты доверяешь, кто-то, кто любит тебя любым.

«Ты нужен Сандайме, ты нужен мне», — Наото говорит банально, и это почти смешно. Но Наоки не нужно большего.

Он остается.


End file.
